Omnipotence
by Icey879
Summary: AU Fem Chaos Percy is not a demigod, but a primordial. though he is not just any primordial heis one with equal or even greater strength that Chaos. When he and chaos where young he was locked away only to reappear at camp halfblood age 6 were many challenges await. Eventual [Percy x Chaos] Artemis, Thailia G., Zoe N.
1. Intro

Hey this my first fan-fic so dont like dont read I enjoy constructive criticism and i'll listen and add some ideas depending on how i think they sound. Dont worry i won't make the story slow and stuff the story starts when he is 6 but their will be time skips don't expect too many updates that often because have a lot of crap to deal with in my life to but i love to escape to the world of PJO for a short break for life's never ending tornado i hope u enjoy support is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that was interesting. I was not expecting to get that many followers without any real work posted but i got like ten idk i had a good amount of emails saving something about my fanfiction. Anyway it's 5:35 am my usual wake up time and I realized my first day of midterms is today. Now high school midterms means I have to study, but I have a half day every day so I might write a chapter or two over the the next week. . I am hoping to get this chapter up today which is the day after I uploaded the introduction and idea for the story. Thx for following and the one comment I got telling me to use proper grammar and spell correctly. I'll try no promises. If you guys want I'll tell you what I think Percy will become the primordial of at this point just private message me I'll get back to you next time i'm active. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

(Poseidon POV) 1:10am

As I walked through the streets of Atlantis I contemplated my situation with Amphitrite. How did she find out that I sired a child. I was having a bad day and maybe a little too much of Dionysius's special reserve and some stuff went down… I lost my train of thought when I felt a major disturbance in the Atlantic four miles of the coast of Maine. I flashed there trident at the ready and my full suit of armor made from a very strong flexible light material with sea green wave designs. When I arrived I was hovering thirty feet above the ground in my chariot looking down at the devastation. It seems a meteorite the size sudan landed in the ocean. (not that unlikely now that i think about if a meteor were to hit earth it would probably land in the ocean) Based on my estimates Maine should be feeling the affects of this soon and i'm guessing it's gonna be around a 49.78 ft. wave. After I know the immediate danger is gone and push the thought of Maine's coast out of mind as a problem for another time my chariot dissipates and I float down and walk across the water's surface to the surprisingly floating meteor. Right as i reached out to touch the meteor it cracked right along the middle and the top slid off into the open ocean. I looked inside and saw a child sleeping or unconscious from the crash not sure with a note next to him. I pick up the note and read.

 _You have heard of me but never met me, and know I ask such a big favor of you. Take this boy and raise him as your own adopt him and bless him otherwise he shall perish and his greatness will never the grace the world. Please he has no one on this planet if you do this you will be greatly rewarded his name is Perseus, until next time -C i'll be watching._

As I looked down upon the boy he had midnight black unruly hair, and looked to be four or five. I decided well they already know i have one son what wrong could a second do. The instant i adopted him a sea breeze scent rolled off him and I could tell my blessing was received so now i needed to make a house for him a little ways from Atlantis so he is not discovered and close enough so i can train him,

(Still Poseidon) Time skip three hours 4:10 am

I had just created a small house right off the coast of the Caribbean and placed Perseus in a bed I made for him (underwater) he began to stir. I look over hear a cute little yawn and see him stretch his arms and stand up or tried to stand at least. As soon as he rose he started to freak out not realizing he was underwater flailing and kicking doing everything he could escape I held onto his soldiers tight until he looked at me and I told him breathe. For a second his eyes looked like a never ending always changing cosmos but soon switched to a sea green like my children and me. I decided to disregard that for now.

But one word from him rocked my world and me realize what I just did "Daddy?" Percy said.


	3. It's Silver!

**Hmm so while i was at school after I finished my midterms we had like an hour of downtime total so i've been thinking about the direction this is going and i got some ideas for a decent amount of content so don't worry. Also in the downtime I checked my email and saw that a good amount of people followed and few people messaged me. For now keeping it in Poseidon's POV but in the near future you will get some Percy chapters If you have any ideas you might want in the story lmk. I was not planning on uploading again today but I'm grateful for the support so here you go, Thank you for the support and enjoy!**

(Poseidon's POV) One day after adoption 6:30 am

"What do I do with him" I said outloud to myself little did I know Triton was standing right behind me.

"What will you do with who father" Triton replied.

I jumped not expecting my immortal son to be entering my chambers. "Uhhhhh" I stammered trying to come up with something on the spot and then realized 'I can use this' I thought. "Son can I trust you with a very important task" I asked with determination.

"Yes anything father" Triton replied excitedly.

"Great there is boy age four entrusted to me by someone very powerful I need you to help me raise and train him"

"May I ask who are the boys parents and who is the very powerful someone you mentioned"

"His name is Perseus his parents are unknown and I can not tell you who the somebody is just yet" I replied and truthfully I didn't even know who it is.

Time Skip Three months

Today is Percy's first day of trident training so far he has been working on powers and hand to hand combat. As I arrived I saw Triton throw him a trident that was almost twice his size but when he caught it it shrunk to the perfect size. As he progressed learning small tricks in which to disarm or strike Triton accidentally nicked Percy with the left point on the cheek. Knowing nothing bad would come from the cut I didn't think much of it until Triton let out a little squeak that sounded more like a mouse than a god.

"Look at his cheek!" triton exclaimed dumbfounded.

As i was looking at his cheek i noticed nothing until it hit me his blood wasn't red wasn't gold but silver.


	4. Power Surge

**Sort of forgot to mention this and I'm not saying it all the time ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN NOT ME HIM. Hey guys I'm back (obviously) and I have what you have all been waiting for some Percy POV and a time Skip or two to move the plot along. I have decided to make it a PJO story and then turn it into a chaos army etc. No HOO it never happened but the Romans will be a part of this story in some way. Thx for the support I hope you enjoy!**

(Percy POV) Time skip one year and nine months Percy's 6th Birthday August 18th

I was riding a wave down long island to the coordinates my dad told me that I strangely know off the top of my head. As I was got closer I felt a small wave of power hit me brushing it off as nothing I continue on my path to camp half-blood.

(Poseidon POV) i know I know sorry last one I'll do for a little while.

"Again Hecate I can't thank you enough, if he got a little cut during capture the flag or something and he bled silver the campers would go berserk". I said.

"It was really no problem at all especially after you defended me in front of the council and said that Ares deserved prank I pulled, though I admit the result of his palace burning down were a little extreme". She replied.

"Even so if you ever are in need of something don't hesitate to ask"

"I might just take you up on that sometime" and with that she flashed off of the yacht they held their meeting on.

"Phew that could have been disastrous" I mumbled to myself

(Percy POV)

As I looked at the shore on this hot sunny august day there were a lot of campers just chilling out on the beach reading, talking swimming and just enjoying their day in general. I was coming in fast based on my senses about 60 mph and i was 150 yards off shore so i should be getting there in about five seconds. As I got closer about 30 yards off I slowed to about 20 mph and that's when the campers spotted me. By myself I'm not the most intimidating person you've met only about four feet tall have an athletic body but nothing that should scare the average camper, but when I'm are riding a behemoth wave that's just under 20 feet tall I can imagine it being scary for the campers. Just as I came up to the shore the wave slowly shrank until it set me down nicely right on the beach where all the campers had a look of awe on their faces. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence a girl approached me, she looked to be about ten with curly red hair and orange camp half-blood t-shirt and some worn out jeans. She said "Okay guys I got this go back to doing whatever you were doing before i'll bring him to Chiron" Before she paused looked at me and spoke again "sweetie can you just come with me to talk to our activities director my name is Ariana by the way"

"Sure" I replied and then she led off the beach to this weird looking blue barn kinda thing. As we walked there wasn't anything to special a ping pong table and a mounted jaguar head and man sitting in a wheel chair gazing into the cold fireplace in deep thought. Ariana approached him and spoke "Chiron, a new camper arrived today his name is Percy" she said gesturing to me.

"Ariana you can go I can handle this" and with that she left quickly and quietly.

"So young one how did you get here?" he asked curiously.

"On a wave from my father's Palace in Atlantis" I replied truthfully. When I said this chiron raised an eyebrow. "Child do you know of the greek myths and greek gods?"

"Yes my father is Poseidon" I replied to which he nodded "He said he would claim me whatever that means after I demonstrate my power to the camp"

"Interesting… well until you are officially claimed we can't place into Poseidon's cabin so you will go to Cabin Eleven or the Hermes cabin and we shall see about setting up a game of capture the flag tomorrow after dinner so you can demonstrate you power" he said with emphasis on the power. As the day continued I just walked around and explored camp until a boy about my age approached me Blonde hair and a dazzling smile. "Hey, Lucas son of Apollo you're new here aren't you" he said introducing himself. "I saw you from the beach when you riding that monster wave, son of Poseidon right?". He asked. "Technically not yet Chiron said I have to be claimed first and my name is Perseus or Percy if you prefer. We walked and continued to talk for an hour or two we climbed the dangerous climbing wall. It was a good day. Then I hear the horn sound for Dinner and we said our goodbyes he headed for the Apollo table and me the Hermes table. The Hermes table was filled to the brim with people and then Chiron called for everybody's attention but now he wasn't in a wheelchair he was a centaur. Oh he is the Chiron trainer of Achilles that's cool I thought. "Perseus could you please step forward" I stood up and walked next to him dwarfed by his horse body. "This is Perseus he arrived here today shortly after lunch some of you may have seen him if you were on the beach, we believe him to be a son of Poseidon but since he hasn't been claimed we can't be sure. Originally I was thinking about having a capture the flag game tomorrow night, but with Perseus's arrival I am moving it to tonight so one hour after dinner meet at the border of the woods you all know the rules no intentional maiming or killing will be tolerated all magical items will be allowed, now let's eat" He announced. Dinner was fairly uneventful somebody from Apollo spilled and got laughed at but it wasn't my friend Lucas so it was no concern of mine. When the Hermes cabin went back to their cabin we all geared up and walked towards the border of the woods. Chiron approached me and handed me a dinky sword and I said "no thanks i already have a weapon from my father" I said rubbing my obsidian black shark tooth the half the size of my hand.

Time skip like 30 min It is Hermes and Ares cabin vs the rest. Apollo are medics. Still Percy POV

We are numbered by a lot as the game starts I am assigned to flag guarding with 9 others 5 are assigned to border patrol and the other 15 are attacking. We hear some fighting after about 5 minutes off tour eight and then out of the woods into the clearing where our flag is being held rushed about ten campers as soon as the group guarding engaged they ran and like the idiots the ares campers usually are they ran after them chasing leaving me and this hermes camper named Roger to defend the flag alone. Soon after that 6 campers that I recognized were Athena campers walked out of the treeline laughing. "Ares Campers are so predictable they never can resist a fight"

"So that attack was just a diversion before and now it's 6v2 for our flag" I say as I work out their plan.

"Right you are little boy now hand us the flag i don't want to hurt two toddlers, especially when one doesn't even have a weapon". An older teenage girl said in a mock sweet tone. At this statement Roger dropped his weapon and fled. I can't really blame when a bunch of teenagers attack two seemingly defenseless kindergarteners there is generally not much the kindergarteners can do but wait to be pulverized, but i'm not an ordinary six year old. I reach for my pendent and pull on the obsidian shark tooth and just like that a midnight black obsidian trident appeared in my hand which i had two years of combat training with and i've held of more than six adolescents with some celestial bronze swords. One of them had a shocked look for second and then shrugged it off "no matter, even with a trident a six year old could never defeat me in one on one combat" a cocky dark haired boy about 13 years old said. He slowly walked up to me with his sword limp at his side obviously not expecting anything from me. I jabbed at his right shoulder and stabbed into with the middle prong of my trident he screamed in pain as I ripped it back out. Again I jabbed at his right shoulder but this time it was a feint and when he went to block i swung the but of the trident around and struck in the temple knocking him out cold. After that they all slowly moved forward in forming a semicircle around me each about a two yards away from me. Can see them all exchanging glances I know that they have plans for situations like these they always do. Four of them lunge at me at the same time one of them goes for each one of my limbs I block my right arm and leg but my left arm and thigh now how huge wounds I fall to the ground. "Sorry kid nothing personal we just need the flag" he said matter a factly as I lay there bleeding out I feel a huge power flow through my eyes glow until they look like a picture of open space with stars and galaxys forever shifting. I rise but not to my feet, but to where I am floating almost a foot off the ground. Out of nowhere twenty daggers appear each of different color and design four for each enemy left standing. After their initial shock and falling to the ground all five of the Athena kids scramble around to pick up their weapons and run. But it's too late for them I launch the knives four going to each of them one at every joint of their limbs both elbows and both knees. Immediately after I fall to my knees and I see everyone gathering around and just staring but not at me at something above my head. I look up and see a glowing green trident and then as silently as it came it disappeared. Then my whole world goes black.

 **Thx for reading this instalment in Omnipotence I hope you enjoyed I made the chapter much longer this time but it took longer so I didn't update for a day or two tell me what you like better fats updates and short chapters or slow updates and longer chapters.**


End file.
